1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle spare tire lifting and retaining mechanism. More particularly the invention relates to an improved mechanism utilizing a cable to lift and stow a spare tire beneath the floor of a vehicle such as a minivan.
2. Background Art
Spare tires are generally mounted beneath the floor of the rear compartment of a minivan or similar vehicle. Mechanisms currently in use for lifting and retaining a spare tire beneath the floor of such a vehicle generally involve the use of a crank to wind the cable on a drum. In order to obtain sufficient leverage to permit an operator of a vehicle to turn the crank, the drums involved are small resulting in the need to continue cranking for a long period of time to either lower or raise the tire. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,107 issued May 11, 1982 suggests the use of a lever arm located on a pickup truck bumper to lift a spare tire beneath the bed of a pickup truck. However, because of the long lever arm required by such a mechanism, a great deal of force is required in order to move the lever handle to the over center or "breakover" position. Conversely, when the tire is being lowered, the leverage exerted by the weight of the tire can cause the lever handle to whip around and strike the operator possibly causing injury.
In view of these and other shortcomings of currently available devices, a need has continued to exist for an improved mechanism for lifting and retaining tires.